Revenge of the Spider Queen
by Lalaithdil
Summary: Shelob survived her encounter with Sam and wants revenge! A simple quest for food becomes a lot more. This is my first fic by the way. Please R&R! I know it's a bad summary but please read it anyway. Anonymous reviews accepted
1. Prologue

**Revenge of the Spider Queen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's, including Lord of the Rings and all of the characters in it, and shall never profit from this writing.**

**Prologue**

_Cirith Ungol, March 13, 3019_

If one could have seen through the darkness of Shelob's Lair, they would have seen a giant spider dragging itself across the ground. They would also have seen that it was horribly wounded. One of its legs was partly severed, its eye clusters were damaged and bleeding, and she left a trail of blood across the ground due to vast slices across her bloated form, most visible of which was a deep puncture in her belly. The spider was Shelob.

Slowly, she dragged her injured bulk through her many passages. Behind her, she faintly heard the shouting of the miserable creature who had caused her this pain, the tiny creature with the blinding light. She wanted to destroy him. To inject him with her most painful venom and then eat him.

She knew that she wanted revenge but she would have to stay alive. She would shelter in her deepest tunnels but she knew that she would need food or she would die.

Luckily, it was at that moment that she crawled across a frequently used Orc path and found the unfortunate company of Orcs. They were harsh meat, but they would have to do. Only one among them was holding a torch so she spat a glob of venom to extinguish the light and then paralyzed them all one by one. Soon, she tied them up and dragged them to her hideaway. They were all bigger then average so they would do well for a food source.

Shelob then thought that her situation was like that of her prey. She was trapped in her lair! She then began to think and came to a decision. She was Shelob the great and would be stuck in a hole no longer! She would heal then avenge her injuries by devouring the miserable creatures who had disturbed her, then she would eat to her heart's content! She would not wait for food to come to her, she would venture out of her lair to feast. She would plague the world and devour its inhabitants. She was Shelob the great, the mighty, and would have food!

**Authors note: How do you like it? Is it good or bad? I have high hopes for it so please review. If there is anything that needs correcting please tell me. I like fast moving stories so I'll try to get it going pretty fast. I'll update as soon as I am able to.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Hobbit's Nightmares

**Revenge of the Spider Queen**

**Disclaimer: As you very well know, I do not own Lord of the Rings and never will. That includes all characters, places, or anything else of Tolkien's. **

**Authors Note: Sincere thanks especially to my previous reviewers who were wigitdog, and Nari-Chan SND, and to any others who took the time to read the story. I am very sorry that it took so long to update, and every time I sat down to write I either had conflicting ideas or suddenly realized that I had no time. In addition to this, I have school, homework, escape from annoying siblings, and lots of reading, regular books and fanfiction alike. Either way, enjoy!**

Chapter One: A Hobbit's Nightmares Middle Earth, 3020 

Samwise Gamgee sprinted towards the horrible, nightmarish monster looming before him. He raised Sting and shouted at the beast. The monster turned around, and fixed its horrible eyes on Sam, who hesitated for a moment, seeing death in those eyes. Then the moment ended, and he charged once again.

The monster was horrible, and seemed far beyond Sam's strength. It was huge and he was just a small hobbit. Also, it was a giant spider. It had an assortment of legs, eyes, and venom. It could spin webs of massive proportions. The spider was horrible, but Sam did not seem to be in control of his actions. He was being swept towards the spider by his legs, which listened to him no longer.

The spider just stood there for a moment, deciding what to do and focusing its malice fully on Sam. Then it abruptly made up its mind and let out a strange screeching noise before lunging with surprising agility for something so bulky. Again Sam shouted and he lunged with Sting. The creature dodged the blow. Then Sam slashed Sting viciously at a leg, and hit his target wrenching it free to quite a bit of dark greenish blood. The spider swatted at him in rage with its legs, and one hit him one the head and he stumbled around, stars blurring his vision. Another leg slammed him in the chest and he went flying into a rock. He raised himself just as sting descended upon him, and he would be devoured, and…

"No!" Sam shouted leaping up in surprise. He looked in front of him and for a moment he thought he saw the bright eyes from his dream but then they were gone. He quickly looked around and saw that he was in Bag End, and no spider would threaten him here. He realized he was breathing hard, so he took deep breaths and calmed down.

He had been having this dream multiple times for a while. He knew what the creature in his dream was. It was the great spider that he had fought off at Cirith Ungol or Spider's Pass.

He remembered speaking to Gandalf after he had had the nightmare a few times. Gandalf had proceeded to tell him off Cirith Ungol and the spider.

"The spider is called Shelob. She is the last child of Ungoliant who was herself great enough to challenge even the Valar. I had heard that you had taken those ways but you have not told me much of your doings in that evil place." So Sam had told him about his battle with Shelob.

"And I do believe I may have killed her, Gandalf sir."

"Did you now?" Gandalf exclaimed in surprise, "that is quite an accomplishment, especially for a hobbit. But I wonder…" He could have sworn that he had disbelief in Gandalf's eyes, as if he didn't believe the story. Later he was sure that he heard Gandalf muttering to himself. "This is not to be the last we see of Shelob, of that I am sure."

"This is ridiculous." Sam said quietly as he snapped out of his flashback, "It's just a dream that's making me nervous, not even anything real. I think my Gaffer would have something to say about that. Go back to sleep, Samwise Gamgee, and think no more of spiders and such." After that he took his own advice, and slept well, only as a hobbit can.

**Authors Note: How did you like it? Was it amazing, great, good, bad, terrible, the worst thing you ever read? Was it better then the prologue? There is one way to make me update a lot faster (and still write well) and it is simple. Just take a bit of your time, click that purple or blue or something button, and write a review. Trust me, it always works. **


End file.
